


【博君一肖】检查（r）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博x肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *牙医啵x外科医生赞*A啵O赞





	【博君一肖】检查（r）

【博君一肖】检查（双医ABO）  
*完了我好像忘了我是为了开车来的（算了那就走一走剧情吧）  
*牙医啵x外科医生赞  
*A啵O赞  
——————————————  
王一博被肖战拖去做直肠指诊，据说这是过了二十岁都得做的常规检查，但王一博始终怀疑这里头有诈。  
——因为要给他做检查的医生就是肖战本人。  
王一博被扒了裤子扔在肖战办公室的床上，脑海里拼命思索着自己最近有没有做什么对不起自家omega的事。  
前两天趁肖战休假，王一博压着人在床上干了半个晚上，险些直接把人干进发情期。好容易收拾干净了想睡觉，肖战却因为牙疼后半夜也没能睡着。  
于是王一博把人拖去口腔科亲自给做了个根管治疗，其间因为话太多而被肖战抢过喷水的龙头滋了一脸水。  
之后想着终于解决了牙疼的问题值得庆祝，便又仗着omega无法拒绝自己的alpha缠着人做了半个晚上。  
再然后他就在一个轮休的日子被拖来做直肠指诊了。  
战哥绝对是在公报私仇！王一博想了半天也没觉得自己有哪里得罪了肖战，反而有点愤愤不平。  
而肖战已经戴好手套朝他走过来了。  
肖医生漂亮的脸蛋被口罩遮了大半，只露在外面一双桃花眼，不笑的时候看起来还怪凶的。  
肖战一拍他屁股：“趴好，双腿分开，屁股翘起来。”  
王一博开始耍赖：“我不会，你示范一下。”  
肖战眉毛一挑：“你没学过吗？膝胸位。”  
王一博一脸诚恳地摇头：“我是口腔生，外科学得特烂，当年还挂过科。”  
“行。那我教你。”肖战便双手掐着他的胯骨把他摆成了标准的检查体位，做好消毒便要下手——  
“等一下！”王一博突然大声叫道。  
肖战停下动作看向他。  
王一博试图商量：“非做不可吗？”  
“我不是跟你说了吗，二十岁以后都得检查的。尤其是alpha。”肖医生一本正经地给他解释。  
王一博心念一动：“为什么尤其是alpha？”  
肖战闷在口罩里哼了一声：“因为你们alpha比较欠收拾。”  
“……”  
得，就是公报私仇呗，还报得理直气壮。  
自家omega闹脾气怎么办？只能哄着——但绝不是像现在这样撅着屁股把菊花送到对方手底下哄。  
而肖战像是有点不耐烦了，又拍了一下他的屁股：“趴好别乱动，屁股抬高。”  
“哦……”王一博心下一边盘算该怎么办一边慢吞吞地按他的要求趴好了。  
肖战一手按住他后腰，一手在他穴口附近按了按算作是给他放松，紧接着就要探入——  
“战哥！”王一博更大声地又一次打断了他。  
肖战差点直接把他掀出去：“你又有什么事？！”  
王一博坐起来，学着他一本正经的样子：“你好像发情了。”  
肖战：“……我没有。”  
王一博：“你有。”他跪在床上贴近肖战，骤然释放出alpha信息素。  
肖战几乎是肉眼可见地抖了一下。  
王一博：“你看。”  
肖战狠狠地瞪了他一眼，终于没再执着于给他做检查，转身去自己柜子里翻抑制剂。  
王一博连忙穿戴整齐。  
走过去看时，发现还在翻东西的肖战竟然已经一头冷汗。  
王一博吓了一跳：“你没事吧？”  
“还清醒着。”肖战头也不抬地继续翻找，声线却明显有点不稳。  
王一博疑道：“不对吧，我就放了一点信息素，不至于反应这么大啊？”  
肖战抽空送了他个白眼：“你也不想想你前几天干了些什么。”  
王一博微微愣了一下，回想起几天假期中两天没完没了的胡闹，总算回过神来。  
多半是这几天闹得太狠了。  
omega的信息素和发情期本就容易受到alpha的影响，更何况王一博早就标记过肖战。被他闹了这么几次，恐怕信息素有些紊乱，发情期也跟着提前了。  
“完了，”肖战扶着柜门擦了把汗，“抑制剂用完了，我没买新的。”  
王一博“啊”了一声。  
“腿软，扶我去坐着——”肖战说着就往他身上倚，却又突然推了他一把，“算了，你还是离我远点，不然彻底完了。”  
王一博被他推得后退了一步，随后又走上前，不顾他推拒把他抱在怀里：“我不是在这吗？什么完不完的。”  
“就是因为你在才完了……”肖战嘴上虽然这么说着，却克制不住身体的本能往王一博怀里钻。  
发情期的热潮渐渐漫遍了全身，肖战难受地扯了一下衣领：“热……”  
王一博拨开他的手，替他把白大褂脱了，挂在一边，衬衫也解开两粒扣子，低头在他颈窝里亲了亲：“来都来了——做吗？”  
“做呗。还能有别的办法吗？”肖战说着，却是去白大褂口袋里翻东西。  
“找什么？”  
“手机。晚上有个手术，我推掉。”  
王一博拦了他一下：“几点？”  
“六点半。”  
王一博便直接把手机从他手里抽走：“那还有一下午呢，来得及，不耽误你手术。”  
“……”肖战一脸的不相信，“你确定你收得住？”  
王一博已经开始脱自己的衣服，闻言“呵”地哼了一声：“我也没那么禽兽吧。”  
肖战也跟着哼了一声，不置可否。  
要说这omega的发情期，其实如果不做到最后，适当纾解后就能缓解身体的不适，也不会影响日常生活。然而情事中双方往往食髓知味，很难有所节制，因此大家便也习惯了omega一发情就被alpha接回家窝个三五天。  
被王一博扶着腰缓缓进入时，肖战还是没能完全放下心，又想去拿被放在一边的手机：“要不我还是把手术推了吧。”  
王一博歪了歪头，突然把他一摁到底。  
“啊——”肖战猝不及防被完全劈进，发出了一声痛呼。  
“好啊，你推。”王一博貌似十分配合地还挪了挪地儿，使他离手机更近，可在他体内的物事却分明半分没打算让步，甚至动手在他前端撸了一下。  
“唔……”肖战自是不可能看不出他这点心思，索性也不去惦记了，环着他的脖颈与他额头相抵：“你真是出息了。”  
王一博呲着牙对他笑：“没点出息怎么搞得定我战哥。”  
“得了吧你。搞快点，万一耽误手术，我就失业了只能靠你养了。唔，好胀……啊！”肖战有点不舒服地往上蹭了蹭，想把身后的东西吐出来一点，结果又被王一博捉着腰填了回去。  
王一博开始借着omega分泌的体液缓缓地抽插，含着他的下唇用牙齿磨了磨：“也不是养不起，牙医工资挺高的。”  
“哈……那，那你慢点好了，嗯……我干脆辞职回家等……啊……等你养。”  
王一博正低头去舔他胸前的突起，闻言不禁失笑：“你怎么这么没追求啊？”  
“嗯——你是狗吗王一博？怎么这么喜欢咬我？？”胸前骤然一痛，肖战下意识地弓起身子要逃，却被叼着乳头进也不是退也不是。  
王一博被他骂了也不恼，只更卖力地吮着那一处，舌尖甚至抵开中间的一条缝试图往里探。  
“嘶——别玩了，你再怎么吸也没有奶的小狗崽。”肖战抓着他后脑勺的头发，想把他拉开。  
像是把他的话听进去了，王一博终于松了牙齿，又意犹未尽地吻了吻被含得红肿的那一处：“生宝宝了以后会有的吧。”  
肖战挑了挑眉：“怎么的？这么早就开始盘算着跟你的崽子抢奶吃……呃！啊！”  
王一博骤然加快了速度，将omega的臀肉捏在手里狠命揉捏，低声说：“不抢。崽子吃奶，我吃你就行。”  
“啊……哈……太快了……呜……”  
王一博突然想起什么，喘了口气问：“哎，直肠检查怎么做的来着？”  
肖战被他干得眼前一阵发黑，一时没反应过来：“什、什么？”  
王一博便探了根手指去碰他被撑到极致的穴口：“直肠指诊啊。怎么做？教教我呗？”  
Omega的每一寸皮肤此时都敏感得要命，更何况是被明显低于体内温度的指尖碰到那一处，像是打算也挤进去一般。  
甬道反射性地剧烈收缩，肖战几乎是有点慌乱地说：“你别乱来！”  
“X！”王一博被他绞得一阵舒爽，无声地骂了一句脏话，一口咬在他肩上，信息素爆发式地释放，怀里的人“啊”地呻吟了一声，身子一软，没骨头似地瘫在他身上。  
王一博定了定神，便又要去撩拨他：“我没乱来啊，我在向你学习。”  
他说着便故意继续用手指在两人交合的部位按压：“是要先这样吗？”  
“你别……呜……”肖战往上蹭了几下，头埋进他颈窝里，像是紧张又像是羞耻，整个人都在微微颤抖。  
王一博倒也见好就收，在他背上摸了两下算作是安抚，又在他耳边笑：“不是你教我说的吗，过二十岁了就要直肠指诊，这是常规项目。”  
“呃！”  
“你都快三十了可不还得多做几次。”  
“啊……”  
王一博每说几个字就用力顶一下，肖战骑在他身上，被他托着臀掐着腰，没有半点反抗的余地。  
他去咬肖战的耳朵：“抽空教教我，以后我给你查，不好吗？”  
“你……”肖战根本一句完整的话都说不出来，甚至被自己的唾液呛住了，顿时一阵咳嗽。  
“……”  
他每咳一下，后穴就跟着缩一下，纵使王一博此时没有动作，也能感觉到紧致的肠壁一下又一下地吮吸着自己的头部。  
王一博很是舒爽地喟叹了一声：“挺厉害的。”  
肖战却并未察觉到什么不对：“嗯？”  
“没什么，夸你厉害。”王一博嘻嘻笑了一下，又是猛一用力将他钉在自己下身上。   
“哈啊——”肖战仰起头，将脆弱的喉结送到了王一博嘴边，王一博便十分不客气地一口咬住，用牙齿叼起一块皮肤轻轻地磨。  
他嘴上用的力气并不大，却还是叫肖战硬生生地感受到了被扼住喉咙的制约感。  
被干得七荤八素的omega顿时连叫声也不敢太放肆，后穴讨好一般地将Alpha含得更深，前端也因快感的堆叠而开始冒出清液。  
估摸着这一场是差不多了，王一博搂着他往床板上倒去，将他的一条腿扛上了肩。  
“！”双腿被更加打开，肖战被拉伸带来的酸痛惹地睁大了眼。  
王一博便将他另外一条腿也扛起来，一边沉腰顶弄一边慢慢俯身往下压，想去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
待到终于与他唇瓣相碰，两人差不多都已经快要到了。  
肖战喘着气，忍不住吐槽：“我的腰要被你折断了。”  
王一博“哈”地失笑：“没事，快好了。”  
他说着便堵住人的嘴，不再去理会他的挣扎，快速挺送几次，抽出下身，与他一起泄了身。  
高潮余韵过后，肖战用力推了王一博一把，结果没来得及把腿撤走，便直接夹住了人的脖子往侧边倒去。  
“呃——”王一博夸张地做了一个断气的表情。  
肖战“噗”地笑出声，用腿把他捞回来，这才支撑着坐起来放平了腿。  
王一博在床侧坐好，拉着他趴在自己腿上给他按后腰：“好点没？”  
肖战将下巴搁在自己交叠的手臂上“嗯”地应了一声：“头不晕，手脚也不软。”  
听他语气的确不像是有什么不适，王一博放下心来。甚至得意道：“我就说没问题吧。”  
肖战看他一脸臭屁的样子，小腿一勾，往他手臂上踹了一脚：“腰酸得要命。”  
王一博半真半假地叫了一声，报复一般地在他臀部一拍，发出“啪”的声响。  
在肖战作出反应之前，他突然又探向omega还发着肿的后穴：“哎，说真的，直肠指诊怎么做啊？”  
肖战几乎是整个人一弹：“你有完没完了？！”  
王一博忙按住他，生怕他直接滚到地上去了：“我错了我错了，肖医生别激动。”  
肖战支起身子对他亮了亮拳。  
王一博便一只手五指大开着包住他的拳头晃了晃。  
待终于把人按舒服了，又收拾完床铺，王一博便直接坐在了肖战办公桌前。  
肖战躺在床上翻了个身去看他：“你不上来？”  
王一博摇摇头：“床又不大，两个人嫌挤。”他看了一眼时间：“现在还早，你可以睡一觉，我提前半小时叫你。”  
“行。”  
半遮光的窗帘被王一博“唰”地拉上，日光被隔离开来，办公室里顿时暗了下来。  
屋内还弥漫着alpha和omega信息素混在一起的味道， 却竟也静谧安逸。  
-完-


End file.
